Заельапорро Гранц
| image = 290px | race = Арранкар | birthday = 22 июня | gender = мужской | height = 185 см | weight = 67 кг | affiliation = | occupation = | team = | partner = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | previous occupation = Октава Эспада Сиен (Приварон Эспада №100) | previous team = Эспада Приварон Эспада | previous partner = Люмина и Верона, Медазеппи и другие его фрассьоны | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Форникарас | manga debut = Глава 244 (том 28) | anime debut = Серия 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Косуке Ториуми | english voice = Хэнк Мэттьюс (серии 145-175) Бенджамин Дискин (серии 190+) | spanish voice = }} — арранкар из армии Сосуке Айзена и Октава Эспада. У него есть старший брат — Иилфордт Гранц. Внешность У Заельапорро розовые волосы до плеч, чёлка зачёсана направо. Его глаза янтарного цвета. Остатки его маски пустого представляют собой очки с прямоугольными линзами. Дыра пустого расположена на головке полового члена. Место татуировки с номером в Эспаде точно неизвестно. Её не видно даже тогда, когда он наполовину раздет. Его одежда несколько отличается от стандартной формы арранкаров. Вместо обычного пиджака, он носит длинную рубашку, которая покрывает весь его торс и шею. На его форме три черные полосы, идущие от воротника вниз, посередине и по бокам. Заель, как и все арранкары, носит брюки, но чуть длиннее, чем надо. Также он надевает перчатки. Его лицо — единственная не скрытая под одеждой часть тела. Когда Исида и Ренджи заставляют его переодеться, он возвращается в какой-то накидке. Когда он был в Приварон Эспаде, он выглядел немного иначе. Его волосы были более неопрятными, и все три полоски на его форме были на правой стороне. Его татуировка тогда располагалась на левом глазу.Духи навеки с Вами, том 1, с. 278 Характер Заельапорро — интеллектуал, «учёный» Эспады. Он довольно самовлюблённый. Любит отпускать не очень пристойные комментарии в сторону своих противников. У него есть садистские наклонности, он расценивает большинство окружающих только как материал для исследований. Он надеется, что Айзен поймет насколько он силен и повысит его в должности. Заель представляет себя актёром, он превращает бои в театрализованные представления. Очевидно, Заельапооро не очень хорошо дружит со своим старшим братом Иилфордтом. Хоть он и пытался вылечить его после боя с Ренджи, Заеля не расстроила смерть брата. Он внедрил в него паразитов, чтобы собирать данные. Когда разговор заходит о смерти Иилфордта, он говорит, что он «уже не ребёнок, чтобы расстраиваться, когда сломали его игрушку». Заель считает себя совершенным существом; он может воспроизводить себя в чужом теле, и поэтому он видит себя бессмертным. История thumb|left|190px|Заельапорра во время избавления от Неллиэль. Когда-то в прошлом, Заельапорро помог Ннойторе Джируге с внезапной атакой на Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк. Для того, чтобы помочь ему, Заельапорро использовал устройство, которое создало иллюзию Ннойторы, которая отвлекла внимание Неллиэль. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Ннойтора напал на Неллиэль и ударил ее сзади, в результате на голове Нелл осталась рана, а на маске трещина. Эта атака оставила шрам на лице Нелл, также она потеряла сознание. Ннойторра взял ее бездыханное тело и заявил, что пусть она и называла его животным, сечас это не имеет никакого для него значения. Заельапорро подошел сзади к Ннойторе и спросил, есть ли что-либо еще, чем бы он мог помочь ему, Ннойтора же ответил, что его работа уже закончена. Заельапорро спросил у него, почему он такой "холодный" и как они вообще смогли работать как партнеры. Ннойтора сказал, что у них были просто сходные мотивы. Ннойтора выбросил Неллиэль из Лас Ночес и пообещал сам себе, что когда они вновь встретятся он станет намного сильнее. Ннойтора сказал Заельапорро, что пора уходить, но Заельапорро сказал ему, что он был бы признателен, если бы Ннойтора поумерил свой самонадеянный тон. Ннойтора напомнил ему, что он был выше по должности в Эспаде. Заельапорро заявил, что если бы не его оборудование, которое он подготовил для Ннойторы, у того не было бы и шанса атаковать Неллиэль. Ннойтора посмотрел в сторону Лас Ночес, а после заметил, что Неллиэль превратилась в ребенка. Заельапорро отметил, что не ожидал этого, и никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он сделал вывод, что ее реяцу просачивалось из трещины на ее маске, и ее духовное тело уменьшилось в результате раскола маски.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, page 1-3 Изобретения *'Изменённые фрассьоны': До их превращения в арранкаров Айзеном, Заельапорро модифицировал всех своих фрассьонов. Они были улучшены до материала для регенерации. Если Заельапорро пожирает их, когда ранен, его раны затягиваются. Когда Верона в отчаянии продолжал звать Люмину, после того как Заельапорро пожрал её, тот приказал ему замолкнуть и сказал, что сделает ему новую. * : Заэльаппоро использует духовных паразитов, помещая их в тело подопытного объекта. Именно благодаря этим паразитам он получил подробнейшую информацию о банкае Ренджи: от его формы и способностей и до состава духовных частиц, затем используя эту информацию в своих целях.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 13-15 Этих же паразитов он использовал для того, чтобы изучить способности Урюу Исиды.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 6 * : используя информацию от духовных паразитов теле его брата, он создал механизм, полностью блокирующий банкай Ренджи в определенной комнате.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 13 Он так же полностью свел на нет урон от Зеле шнайдера и блокировал способность Исиды использовать лук квинси.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 1-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 274, page 16 Переодешись, он отключил механизм.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 14 * : использовался во время битвы между Ннойторрой и Неллиел, пока та еще была в Эспаде. Прибор создал иллюзию Ннойторры, отвлекая Нел и дав Ннойторе шанс атаковать её.Bleach anime; Episode 194 * Для того, чтобы Ренджи, Урюу или любой другой противник не смогли убежать, Заэльаппоро создал свои владения такими, что как далеко не убегал бы противник, он все равно вернется в комнату, из которой пытался бежать. В каждой стене находится камера для отслеживания и Заэльаппоро может менять коридоры местами по своему усмотрению.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 1 * Хотя Заэльаппоро не был замечен за использованием этого предмета, Куротсучи Маюри с легкостью отыскивает его среди остальных изобретений лаборатории после поражения октава-эспады. Куротсучи заявил, что с помощью этого устройства сможет создать идеальную в использовании гарганту, что подразумевает и возможность закрытия портала посреди перехода. Использовалось устройство только один раз - для открытия портала мир людей. Первыми испытателями стали Ретсу Унохана и Куросаки Ичиго Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 12-19 Силы и способности Ученый и изобретатель: Заельапорро - единственный исследователь и разработчик духовного оружия в эспаде.f the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, Заельапорро это талантливый ученый с сильными садистскими наклонностями. Фрассьоны Заельапорро уникальны, так как он модифицировал их еще до превращения вв арранкар.nto Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, Перед битвой с Ренджи он сказал "Попытайся сохранить все свои конечности неповрежденными", так как после хотел заняться изучением его тела. При этом Заельапорро не только ученый, но и изобретатель. В первую очередь стоит вспомнить лабиринт изменяемых коридоров в своих владениях или, например, устройство управления духовной силой. rols Reiatsu.Bleach anime; Episode 164''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 265, page 13''Bleach'' anime; Episode 194''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, *'Продвинутый создатель ловушек: 'Пока Дондочакка и Ренджи продили по коридорам Лас Ночес, они оказались в большом зале, спроектированном Заельапорро, упав в огромную дыру, которая и являлась одной из ловушек Гранца. Он заявил, что из всех его ловушек он показал самую простую, подразумевая наличие кудаа более продвинутых в запасе. Когда беспомощный злоумышленник падает в дыру, он скользит по цилиндрическому коридору, ведущему прямиком в комнату Эспады.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 3 *'Эксперт иммунизации': У Заельапорро множество разнообразных методов анализа умений оппонента: например, изучая ущерб, нанесенный им в прошлом (духовные паразиты в теле его брата, с помощью которых он изучил банкай Ренджи) . Однажды сделав это, Заельапорро может свести на нет эффект от любой атаки противника, вырабатывая к ним иммунитет. Эту способность лучше всего было видно когда он разделил Серо Синкретико Пеше и Дондочакки на две части, объяснив это тем, что они слишком долго его создавалии он успел пранализировать состав и связи духовных частиц. Мечник: Заельапорро признает, что хоть он и в Эспаде, однако его способности к фехтованию не так уж и велики.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 9 Однако было показано, что он с легкостью отклонял удары Забимару Ренджи в шикае.Bleach manga; Chapter 275, page 11''Bleach'' anime; Episode 161 thumb|190px|Заэльапорро использует Сонидо Сонидо: Заельапорро может использовать сонидо. Как показано, он с легкостью уклонялся от атак Ренджи.Bleach anime; Episode 161 Он так же смог застать врасплох Урюу Исиду, когда тот использовал Хиренкьякку.Bleach anime; Episode 163 Большая сила: Не смотря на стройное телосложение, Заельапорро очень силен. Он смог отбить Забимару одной рукой.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 9 Иерро: Как и большинство Арранкар, его тело защищено его духовным давлением. Он способен заблокировать удар шикая Ренджи Абарай лишь тыльной стороной ладони.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 14 Так же он выдержал сильнейшую из атак Урюу Исиды - шпренгер после того, как Абараи выстрелил в него кидо в упор.Bleach manga; Chapter 276, page 7 Большая духовная сила: Как Октава Эспада, он обладает достаточным количеством духовной силы. Его духовная сила розового цвета.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Духовный меч . When sealed, Fornicarás takes the form of a standard sized katana with a greyish-blue handle and grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom. Instead of directly wearing his sword at his waist, Szayelaporro has two frilly light-purple strings tied to his waist that holds Fornicarás at two points, letting Szayelaporro carry his sword at about thigh height.Bleach anime; Episode 191 *'Resurrección': Its release command is .'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, page 3 Szayelaporro releases his Zanpakutō by calling out its command and then swallowing it, with a glow emitting from his mouth.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, page 4 His body then swells to enormous proportions and releases spiritual energy, which covers his immediate vicinity in a fine mist that slowly clears away as he transforms. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turn white, and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gains various purple drop-like strands as well. His Hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead, as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask «glasses», which is attached on either side of his head by fan-like coverings. His left eye gains purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings like those of a bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, pages 6-7 The branches can elongate at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, page 18 :* : He can use them as a protective shield by wrapping them around himself in the form of a ball. :Resurrección Special Ability: Szayelaporro's released state grants him a number of different abilities. thumb|right|190px|The Carbon-Copy. :*'Carbon-Copy': He can unleash a massive amount of black liquid from his back.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 10 When droplets of the liquid touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own individual abilities against them.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 14 Since he fires such a vast amount of the liquid upwards, it is nearly impossible for his opponents to dodge or evade the attack. Szayelaporro occasionally alters these clones' appearances to make them more aesthetically pleasing.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, page 12 For example, he changed Dondochakka's clones so that he did not have spots, and Pesche Guatiche's wore pants as opposed to a loincloth; he did not, however, change Renji's or Uryū's appearance.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 292, page 11 When they are defeated, the clones break apart and multiply, adding to their numbers. He can disperse the clones at will, and they seem to have no free will or thoughts of their own. thumb|right|190px|The doll's «organs». :* : By grabbing an opponent with one of his «wings» and then spitting them out, one of the strands of his «wings» becomes engorged with purple liquid and then bursts open, creating a small doll that has the victim's likeness. Uryū Ishida was noticeably disoriented after the process, and Szayelaporro stated, «Thanks for the feast.»''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 293, page 7-9 Any damage done to the doll's internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs (with no damage to the original), is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 293, page 14-15 The doll's exterior has some effect on the victim, as seen when Uryū felt Szayelaporro scratch his doll's face.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 293, page 11 All the organs have their name written on them in Spanish. The only person able to overcome this ability was 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, which he accomplished by replacing all of his organs with «dummies».Bleach manga; Chapter 303, page 9 :*'Possession': Should he be eaten, Szayelaporro can take control of the attacker's nervous system, allowing him to assume complete control of their body. Szayelaporro used this against Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, forcing the Zanpakutō to attack its master. The effect of control acts as a form of will over that which is possessed.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 305, page 11 Once again, Mayuri was the only one to defeat this technique, as he prepared for such an event by creating a self-destruct sequence for his Bankai should it ever attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 14 thumb|right|190px|''Gabriel'' recreating Szayelaporro. :* : Szayelaporro's final ability allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by «impregnating» an enemy. When he has physical contact with the victim, he can implant a portion of himself inside their body. He then «devours» his way out of their body by absorbing all the fluids and chemicals of the victim, like an insect leaving a cocoon or husk. This process is claimed to be fatal to the victim. He matures and develops his body back in a matter of seconds from a liquid-like casing coming from the victim's mouth.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 304, page 16 Szayelaporro takes great pride in this ability, comparing it to that of a phoenix, pretentiously proclaiming himself a «perfect being» because of it. It was used on Nemu Kurotsuchi, but despite Szayelaporro's remarks on killing the victim, she survived.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 1-3 }} Фрассьоны & : Two short and obese Arrancar who first notify Szayelaporro of Aaroniero's death. Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 12 Later, Szayelaporro ended up eating Lumina in order to heal his wounds.Bleach manga: Chapter 276, pages 9-11 * : A very large Arrancar that attacked Renji after Szayelaporro stated he was done fighting him. He was shortly after killed by Uryū.Bleach manga: Chapter 272, pages 13-14 }} Цензура thumb|left|190px|Anime and manga portrayal of [[Uryū Ishida's Seele Schneider penetrating Szayelaporro.]] В манге Урью пронзает Зеле Шнайдером горло Заэльаппоро, в аниме же выстрел был произведен в живот. 60 61 Кроме того, если в манге он буквально "ест" своего Фрасьона, чтобы излечить свои раны, в аниме прежде, чем "сожрать", Заэльаппоро превращает его в фиолетовый энергетический шар. Кроме того, серьезной цензуре подверглась его техника "Габриэль". ЗаельАпорро возродил себя ,используя тело Нему. Если в манге Заэльаппоро развивается внутри тела Нему, от чего ее живот начинает сильно растягиваться и полностью вылазит через рот, в аниме эта сцена была полностью переделана. Изо рта Нэму вырывается фиолетовый дым, в котором показан полный цикл развития от одной клетки до целого организма. Кроме того, в аниме после применения Заэлем этой технике Нэму не выглядит настолько истощенной и обезвоженной, как в манге. Появление в других проектах Глава про ад }} Интересные факты *Причина смерти, которою символизирует Заельапорро - безумие.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 14 *В аниме и манге, когда Заэльаппоро находился под действием сверхчеловеческого наркотика, и пытался протянуть вперед левую руку, Маюри пронзил ее своим духовным мечом. Однако чуть позже было показано, что проткнута была правая рука, а не левая *В английской локализацции манги и аниме имя Духовного меча Заэльаппоро было заменено на La Lujuriosa, что переводится с Испанского как «Похоть.» *Его духовный меч в аниме перетерпел некоторые изменения. В манге у него были серые ножны и серо-голубая рукоять, в аниме же оплетка рукояти и ножны были в розовых тонах. Цитаты }} Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие de:Szayelaporro Granz en:Szayelaporro Granz es:Szayelaporro Granz fr:Szayel Aporro Grantz